


More Than This

by allthewaydown



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, this is more katara centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewaydown/pseuds/allthewaydown
Summary: In which Zuko helps Katara realize she is more than just an accessory to the Avatar.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Herself, Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 252





	More Than This

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching a scene in little women and this popped into my head. it's not beta edited, and i read through it but i am only human so i apologize for any mistakes that have been left unseen.
> 
> this is my first time writing for ATLA and i am fairly new to the fandom, but i have already been exposed to the ship wars and character beef that lives within it. i would just like to say that katara deserved more and this is my take on how she would have felt being with aang. i'm a little rusty as i have not written any thing since 2018 so i'm sorry if the pacing is weird and the timelines are confusing. 
> 
> i just want to protect my fire boy and water woman with all i have in me

The years that followed the war seemed to blur in Katara’s mind, unable to stay put in one place for more than a couple weeks. Being the Avatar’s girlfriend came with responsibilities that could not be relinquished and she wore those responsibilities as proudly as she wore her mother’s necklace. 

Katara prided herself in caring for the sick in the Earth and Fire colonies that did not have the resources. She held her chin up high as she stood behind Aang when he received accolades for his hard work in discovering a part of land that was able to cultivate a multitude of different fruits and vegetables. This discovery helped to end the impending famine that was sure to fall over the Northern Earth Kingdom colonies. She stood tall and proud as she watched Aang congregate a group of Air Acolytes, as he taught them the traditions and histories of the Air Nomads.

_This could be the beginning of the next generation of Air Benders _, Aang had told her as they flew through the sky. The acolytes weren’t benders, but to have a community that he could celebrate his culture with that understood him brought him closer to his home. Katara could not deny him the joy. Even if that meant she would be wandering around various cities by herself for hours on end.__

____

____

Katara grew accustomed to being on her own through the years. She was used to waking up alone in the quarters they decided to rent for the weeks they would stay wherever. She was used to going to bed alone, surrounded by the light from the moon that enveloped her like a big hug. Being alone was her normal, and the times she was able to spend with Aang, she cherished knowing it would be fleeting. 4 years of following and acquiescing flew by like loose papers in the wind.

To keep her heart light and her mind distracted, she wrote to her brother, to Toph, and more frequently, to Zuko. To hear of their adventures – Toph starting a school, her brother starting a peace corps and planning to wed Suki in the years to come, and Zuko taking on the responsibilities as Fire Lord – brought her immense joy that carried her through the days that being alone was just too unbearable.

Of the three that she wrote, Zuko seemed to be the most consistent. There wasn’t a week where she didn’t receive a new letter updating her on the issues that came with inheriting his father’s sins. He wrote of his relationship with Mai ending, how he had come to terms with Azula’s mental state, and how, even if he was surrounded by throngs of people in meetings, village visits, and praises as the new Fire Lord, he still felt empty. She wrote of the different cities she’s visited, the multitude of diseases that she encountered, conjuring new forms of water bending to heal. She also wrote of the loneliness that came with being the Avatar’s companion.

They had confided in each other about topics that Katara could not stomach bringing up to Aang, in fears that it would distract him from actual important issues. Her letters to Zuko had become a diary of sorts where she could express her insecurities and show off her accomplishments. It was where Katara felt like she could shed the identity of being the Avatar’s girlfriend and just be Katara. Of the Southern Water Tribe. No titles or power. She kept every letter he wrote to her, locking the secrets of his heart in her mind. She hoped he had done the same with her letters. With her secrets. 

There were plans to have a reunion, promises to see each other each year to keep their friendship alive. However, Katara was always swept away on Appa as Aang had another pressing matter to attend to and Zuko was always caught up in restoring the balance in his country that was so badly destroyed by his predecessor. To Katara’s dismay – and unknowingly to Zuko’s – letters would be their only form of communication, until she decided to claim the responsibility as the ambassador for the Southern Water Tribe. 

In her first year as ambassador, traveling on her own to the Fire Nation, Katara once again began to feel the fire that lit up inside her as she fought for the rights of the meek. She could feel eyes bore into her soul as she spewed speech after speech about whatever topic the diplomats decided they would discuss. In the eyes of those that listened, she was more than a healer. She was more than just the Avatar’s companion; she was an equal. They listened to her, discussed and debated with her and Katara felt whatever was missing within her during her travels begin to patch itself up. She felt inspired and supported, a feeling Katara did not realize she was lacking.

Being able to see Zuko in full Fire Lord force at least 4 times a year was also a sight that Katara did not take for granted. The way he moved through the palace in his royal garb, his eloquence when he talked to his advisors about trades and treaties – it brought butterflies to Katara’s stomach. She admired how he had grown to be such a convicting and authoritative leader. The passion for his people shone through his gold eyes every time she stole a glance. Then when the meetings ended and the diplomats and ambassadors and advisors all made their way to their respective quarters, Zuko and Katara snuck off beneath the light of the moon to catch each other up in Ursa’s garden, the letters finally releasing the extent of their reach.

Their conversations always lasted late into the night, usually until dawn began to break. They would talk about how Zuko’s advisors were increasing the pressure on him to find a wife. How Katara secretly began to train her blood bending to be used in ways that can cure instead of terrorizing. They talked and talked until it was time for breakfast and their responsibilities took precedence once again. Like clockwork, Katara found herself seated next to Zuko sharing secrets with each other in the moonlight. When the week ended and it was time to go, he would have a letter written for her to respond to as soon as she and Aang settled in their next destination. 

In the months that lead to the Spring diplomacy meeting, Katara was beginning to question her role as Aang’s second hand. As much as she wanted to deny the feelings of insecurity and neglect, the emotions faced her like a wolf preparing to attack its prey. She no longer felt satisfied being the Avatar’s afterthought, a mere shadow to the hero of the world. However, Aang was all she knew. Traveling with him for 6 years was all that took up her life, and now she was 20 and no longer Katara. No longer the only living Master Waterbender and healer of the Southern Water Tribe. She was known as the Avatar’s lady. The Avatar’s companion. The Avatar’s. 

She had written this in letters to Zuko multiple times, writing and rewriting, throwing away every piece of parchment that mentioned it because she could not face the reality of what she was feeling. She knew of nothing but Aang. Traveling had let her discover the world. It had not let her discover herself. 

However, when he got on his knee and offered her a brand-new betrothal necklace – orange and blue with the Air Nomad insignia carved in the wood – her instincts told her to say yes. 

Immediately, she sent out letters to Zuko, Toph, and Sokka, not knowing whether her heart was beating from excitement or from anxiety. Regardless, she had made her decision and in full Katara fashion, she would see it through. Whatever emotions of uncertainty she harbored were pushed to the back of her mind, marriage occupying the forefront. 

Toph’s response came first – _finally sugar queen, he’s been crying about it for months. _Her brother was second – _my baby sister’s growing up! _Then finally Zuko’s. If she had any inclination of how to interpret any emotion that the Fire Lord wrote, it was clear to her that the news of her engagement was not taken as joyfully as she had hoped.____

_____ _

_____ _

_What telling news. I’ll be seeing you._

____

____

His response had left a sour feeling in her stomach, unsettled until she arrived at the Fire Nation. The familiar heat that surrounded her gave her goosebumps, her anxiety still bubbling within her. She was swept away into the court room, the meetings beginning immediately. She glanced carefully up at Zuko every so often. Sometimes she would catch him looking at her and the unease in her stomach slowly began to dissipate. 

Once again, the meetings ended, and the counsel retreated. Katara found herself wandering the familiar hallways of the palace, admiring the red and black that adorned the walls. She waited until Zuko trekked out from his side of the palace, the royal garments forgotten and replaced with a tunic and pants akin to what he wore when they were in hiding. When he saw her waiting, the smile that reached his eyes made her heart skip a beat and any emotion of fragility and uncertainty was wiped away as he hugged her.

As usual, they were seated in the grass in Ursa’s private garden. The sun was beginning to set in front of them, casting an orange and pink shadow over the fire lilies and daisies that danced in the breeze. Zuko was quiet as Katara talked, his eyes following as she spoke excitedly with her hands. His golden eyes twinkled as she spoke about all of her excursions. Her new blood bending technique that would hopefully clear patients of pain that came from the lack of blood supply. He made small comments here and there. Katara finally reached to her neck to show off her necklace and she saw how quickly the light in his eyes faltered. Zuko let out a small acknowledging grunt, and her stomach ran sour once again. 

The silence between them was usually comfortable. This felt thick and heavy. Katara looked away from Zuko, staring at a lone daisy that grew too far away from the rest. She tried to quell the nausea she felt, thumbing the necklace unconsciously. 

“Don’t marry him,” his quiet voice carried through within the gentle Spring breeze that floated around them.

Katara’s head whipped towards the man sitting next to her. His scarred eye unmoving as he stared straight ahead of him, as if he hadn’t said a word. The tendrils of hair that fell out of his topknot after hours of congressional meetings waved back and forth, the only part of him that seemed to move.

Katara stared at him, unyielding. The rampant beating of her heart tuning out any other noise that surrounded them. The world around her came to a sudden halt.

“Wh—what did you say?” She whispered; her voice shaky. 

Zuko let out a staggering breath. His jaw clenched and his fists tightened around the grass that surrounded them. His head turned towards her slowly, golden eyes piercing her blue.

“Don’t marry him,” he said again louder, unwavering. 

Katara stiffened. She stared at him incredulously, her jaw slightly ajar. Zuko groaned and threw the grass in his fist in front of them. He stood up suddenly and began to pace.

“In your letters,” his voice quivered, “in your letters, you told me you were unsure of your life. Unsure of whether or not touring the world with Aang was your destiny.” He ran his fingers through his hair, undoing the topknot. Dark locks fell in front of his eyes, hiding any emotion that they carried.

“You said there was more for you to accomplish, more for you to achieve beyond the role of the Avatar’s girlfriend.”

Katara had not moved. Her breathing seemed to quicken, and her heart kept pounding in her ears. She couldn’t focus on anything but the spinning in her head. She expected to face some sort of interrogation from him. Details of how Aang had proposed, who helped him make the necklace, what he said to convince Katara to say yes. She was completely unprepared for Zuko to reject the whole engagement entirely.

His voice echoed in her head, the words of her letters floating around her. 

“Zuko, wh—” Katara managed to muster out and he stilled in front of her. His face was scrunched up in frustration and there may have been slight moisture on the bridge of his nose. 

“Please, Katara,” Zuko sunk to his knees in front of her, his head in his hands. 

She felt the earth beneath her crumble. The façade that she so carefully built to surround her – to protect her – began to falter as the reality of her choices silently screamed in her ears. Katara’s brain was in scrambles as she tried to piece together everything that had happened that led to this specific moment. 

“There’s so much more for you to see,” Zuko said almost inaudibly. “So much I can show you.”

Katara could not breathe. She stood up abruptly and stared at the man that was folded up in front of her. She leaned back against the tree with one arm, the other bracing her chest. This could not be real. She did not just hear her best friend admit that he felt more for her than just friendship. 

“Zuko, what are you saying to me?” Katara breathed out, staring at the back of his head. 

“I love you Katara, I have always loved you,” Zuko’s head lifted and he sat up in front of her. His eyes were glistening. She let out a scoff of disbelief, turning away from him. 

They had written each other for 5 years. She had poured out her heart and soul to him in every word that spilled out in her letters. She read every word he wrote, unintentionally turning a blind eye to any indication that he could have harbored any feelings for her. She ignored the leap in her heart whenever a messenger hawk had a letter with a red wax seal. She ignored the excitement she felt each time she would land in the Fire Nation and see a glimpse of the Fire Lord as he entered the boardroom. She ignored the dull ache that resided in her chest when she would once again be caught up in the business of the Avatar. 

Katara began to run through the past 6 years of her life. When Aang had been found, when Aang defeated Ozai, when the world was at peace and all she knew was Aang. 

All she is, is Aang. 

Now here was Zuko, letter’s forgotten, real and palpable in front of her.

“Katara, I planned on telling you this when you landed for the summit this month.” Zuko was now standing behind her, his voice steady but desperate.

“Then I received your announcement, and everything that I had put into place all came crashing down.” Zuko’s voice faltered and Katara turned to face him. 

His eyes were sullen, and his shoulders fell forward. 

“Why didn’t you write me?” She whispered. Her head was down, and her eyes blurred with tears. Her life had been on fast forward for 6 years and only now did it decide to press play.

“Because having you here in front of me makes it real,” Zuko responded. Katara felt his hand cup her cheek, lifting her chin so their eyes met in a flurry of gold and blue. His hand felt like molten lava against her cold skin. 

The moon had risen, and its light cast a halo around them.

Her eyes searched his, for evidence of comedy, of a joke that he would soon reveal to tear themselves away from the secret he had just revealed. The air was thick with emotion and Katara was suffocating beneath his stare.

She jerked away from him and took a step back. Zuko bit his lip and backed away as well.

Katara’s chest heaved as the truth began to materialize in front of her. There was a moment in her life where she was proud to be Aang’s counterpart. When her heart was in his possession and she was blind with love for him. For the life of her, Katara could not recall when it all shifted. It was a slow decline. The more nights she spent alone in the dark, the letters in her bag were all that kept her company. The more the Acolytes took Aang’s attention, the more Katara yearned to be in the presence of the author of those letters. 

So much of her had been preoccupied with appeasing the world’s last hope for peace, that Katara no longer knew what she had wanted for herself. 

Katara’s hand reached for her necklace, the carved wood suddenly rough and heavy in her hands. Aang was her destiny, it was predicted and placed on a platter right in front of her. He was her future. Right?

“In one of your letters, you asked me about destiny,” Zuko started, as if he could read her mind. “I wrote back saying that our destiny is in our control. Our lives will lead us where we want it to. Katara, what do you want?”

She felt him closing in on her, his steps heavy on the ground. Katara gripped her necklace tighter, and she kept her eyes closed as Zuko tucked a stray hair behind her ear. 

“He’s all I’ve known,” Katara muttered, her eyes finally meeting his. “Where do I go from here?”

Zuko’s face reflected that of adoration and mourning. 

“You’re so much more than just Aang’s, Katara. You’ve travelled the entirety of the world and you’re stuck in the world that he created for the two of you.” His words were stern, but his eyes filled her with a warmth that she was unfamiliar with.

“It’s your turn to claim whatever it is that you want from this life.” His voice was a whisper, his hand hot on the side of her neck. 

The grip she had on her necklace gave way, the orange and blue ribbon splitting from the tension.


End file.
